This disclosure relates to electromechanical machines (e.g., electrical motors and/or electrical generators or alternators). The electromechanical machines include a stationary component (e.g., a stator assembly) and a non-stationary component (e.g., a rotor assembly), which moves relative to the stationary component. In rotating electromechanical machines, the rotor assembly is usually mounted on a rotor shaft and arranged to rotate with a predetermined air gap relative to the stator assembly. The stator assembly and rotor assembly may include permanent magnetic and/or electromagnetic elements or circuits (e.g., induction loops, wire windings, etc.), which create and/or interact with magnetic fields in the operation of the electromechanical machines.
Consideration is now being given to improving the performance characteristics of electromechanical machines.